Tarpaulins of this type are used widely during transport to protect the load against rain and snow or other disadvantageous environmental or weather effects. Tarpaulins are usually made of woven and/or laminated polyethene or polypropylene. They usually comprise cords or the like means for binding the tarpaulin to the transport means and for tightening it over the load. Prior art tarpaulins, however, are not alone able to keep the load in position during transport, because they are easily torn under the influence of the weight of the load when a ship sways or when a lorry brakes suddenly, for instance. According to regulations, a load should be fastened so as to withstand forces of 1 G in every direction in transport by sea and forces of 1 G in the forward direction and forces of 0.5 G in the backward or any other direction in transport by land. In order to comply with the regulations, the load has to be fastened separately by means of various irons and chains, which requires several workmen at the different transport stages and in many cases also machines for displacing heavy irons and chains. Similarly, the load fastening means are difficult to detach at the receiving end. The fastening means are not usually returned by the receiver, which increases the cost of transport. In addition, the fastening chains may damage the load, e.g., tear down paper rolls.